The introduction of certain types of radiological equipment, such as C-arm x-ray machines have markedly improved the ability of surgeons and other health care professionals to obtain a rapid assessment of a patient's condition, including fractures and other trauma-related conditions in emergency-room settings. In such situations, it is general practice to position the patient in a frame used for traction or other stabilization. A surgical drape is used to separate the patient from the attending physician.
Existing drapes of this kind, shown in FIG. 1, generally consist of a relatively large piece of transparent material 102, including an area 122 having an adhesive which is applied to the skin of a patient 120 in the area wherein a procedure will be carried out. The adhesive area is generally of a different color, such as yellow, and includes a release layer to expose the sticky surface. The top of the drape 102 is generally attached overhead, as to some component of the framework 104, which may or may not include a central bar 106, with the remainder of the material hanging down in the vicinity or onto the floor.
Such a configuration would be entirely acceptable, where it not for the need to bring in the radiological equipment before, during, or after the procedure. In positioning a C-arm 110, for example, one portion of the arm must often be brought forward and up relative to the lateral side of the patient. When this occurs, a portion of the equipment comes in contact with the surgical drape and, in fact, causes a portion of the drape below the procedure area to be brought up to, or above, waist level, as indicated by the upwardly pointing arrow.
This is undesirable, since it is well known that any material previously below the procedural area is considered to be out of the sterile field. If the drape is brought up to waist level or higher, the sterile field is compromised. Although some surgeons attempt to pull down on the raised lower end of the drape to keep it below the level of sterility, it is very difficult to properly maintain the sterile field, since there is no extra material of the drape to accommodate the pivoting C-arm.